


Useful Information

by PrincessStarryKnight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Partial Nudity, Requited Love, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStarryKnight/pseuds/PrincessStarryKnight
Summary: Merrin and Cal go on a mission together to meet up with a partisan spy to retrieve information about the Empire. But Merrin doesn't know much about life outside of Dathomir. So naturally, some confusion occurs:“Last name?” Merrin asks, confused.“Yes dear, what’s your family name?” The seller asks.Family name...Merrin didn’t have one of those. But someone who did was standing nearby!“Kestis!” She blurts out as soon as the thought pops into her head.Upon hearing Merrin give his last name to the seller, claiming it was hers, he nearly dropped the droid part he purchased and BD-1 let out a series of surprised beeps.“So your name is Merrin Kestis?” The seller asks.“Y-yes.” Merrin says and looks at Cal who’s face was turning nearly as red as his hair.And she and Cal wind up pretending to be married, and through that learn each other's true feelings for each other.
Relationships: BD-1 & Cal Kestis, Cal Kestis/Merrin, Cere Junda & Cal Kestis, Cere Junda & Merrin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Useful Information

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a fic for Valentine's Day but I procrastinated on writing but I really liked this idea and wanted to write it so I figured I'd just go ahead and do it now lol.

The Mantis exits hyperspace above the planet Valen as Cere gives Cal the final briefings on this mission. 

“So when and where am I supposed to meet this target again?” Cal asks Cere. 

“At the fountain in the town square tonight.” Cere explains. “There’s going to be some sort of festival going on there, so you’ll be able to blend in easily with the crowd. The partisan spy will be wearing a red poncho-“

“Ah so this spy has a good sense of fashion I see.” Cal says with a smirk. 

Cere rolls her eyes. 

“If that’s what you call fashion then you’ll love this whole planet. Everyone wears ponchos.” Cere explains and Cal’s eyes get brighter. 

“I’d better make sure I wear my best one then.” Cal says and gets up to go the engine room to change but Cere stops him. 

“No need, I already picked one out for you that’s similar to what the people in this town wear.” Cere says and pulls out his homestead poncho.

Cal’s enthusiasm waned slightly upon learning that his outfit had already been picked for him, but nonetheless he put it on. 

“I think now I’m starting to realize why Saw gave us this mission.” Cal says. 

“He had a Partisan spy stationed on a planet where the main article of clothing is ponchos and immediately thought of you.” Cere confirms for him. “Now Merrin is going to be coming with you so she can learn more about the galaxy and apparently for this particular festival, people don’t celebrate alone, so she’ll be an important part of your cover.” 

“Makes sense.” Cal says casually despite the fact that his heart was racing at the prospect of spending a whole afternoon and night alone with Merrin.

“And I gave Merrin your wayfarer poncho to borrow.” Cere says and as if on cue the Nightsister appeared out of green mist right next to Cere. 

Cal’s eyes went wide and he lost his breath as he took in the sight of Merrin wearing one of his ponchos. Wearing nothing but his poncho. Cal gasps and stumbles backwards a bit and BD-1 immediately rushes to offer him a stim.

“It’s a bit big obviously, but I do like the color. Do you think it looks good Cal?” Merrin asks casually. 

She was completely unaware of how flustered he was right now. Thankfully the poncho was big enough that it covered up most of her. But the brief glimpses of her hips and the amount of leg she was showing combined with the fact that she was completely naked except for his poncho made his brain short-circuit. 

“I-it uh...you-uh you look, uh...” Cal stammers and runs his hand through his hair as he tries to find the words he wants to say.

Cere is confused about why Cal is so blown away by Merrin’s appearance until she finally looks and realizes the Nightsister is naked except for the poncho preserving her dignity. 

“Oh goodness! Merrin why are you naked?” Cere exclaims.

“I’m not entirely naked.” Merrin says and looks down at the poncho she was wearing. “When I asked you what I should wear for the mission you told me just throw on Cal’s red poncho.” Merrin explains.

Cere smiles in amusement at the Nightsister’s confusion. 

“Merrin I meant throw on Cal’s poncho over your clothes.” Cere explains.

Merrin gasps and immediately becomes embarrassed by her nudity. 

“Oh! Oh my!” She exclaims and disappears in green mist. 

Cere looks over to Cal and can’t help but chuckle at the young Jedi’s reaction to what just happened.

“Are you alright Cal?” Cere asks. 

“What me? Yeah yeah I’m fine. Totally fine...” Cal stammers as he tries to process what he just witnessed. 

BD-1 beeps to him and offers him a stim. 

“No little buddy.” Cal laughs. “I don’t need a stim for this.” 

Merrin re-appears, now wearing clothes underneath Cal’s poncho, much to everyone’s relief. 

“I am so sorry about my indecency earlier.” Merrin apologizes. “I understand it probably seemed like a foolish mistake but I know nothing about life outside of Dathomir so I took Cere’s instructions literally. I just assumed that the people on this planet wore only ponchos and nothing else.” 

“It was an honest mistake Merrin.” Cere says and gives the Nightsister a comforting pat on the shoulder. “This is why it’ll be good for you to go on this mission and learn more about life in the galaxy. That is if Cal can pull himself together. Seeing you naked in his poncho seems to have taken a toll on him.” 

“Oh, did the sight of me naked in his poncho make him ill?” Merrin asks. 

“What? No! No no no not at all.” Cal jumps up and assures her and gently holds her arms. “I just wasn’t expecting you to wear one of my ponchos…and be naked.” He gulps and Merrin blushes. “But you look nice in it. With clothes. And without them too! I didn’t mean to say you look better with clothes on you I think you look great without them-not that I was staring at you when you were naked but I mean I liked what I did see. But you look just as good with clothes on to. I-I’m not saying I find only your body attractive, you look pretty both in clothes and without them.” Cal stammers and scratches the back of his neck nervously. 

“Oh. Thank you Cal.” Merrin says and looks away from him shyly.

Cere smiles at her crew-mates. Aside from the fact that this mission was helping in the effort to defeat the Empire, another reason she took it was because she wanted to give Cal and Merrin some alone time together to hopefully sort out their obvious feelings for each other that have been developing over the months since they met.

“Hey kid, grab some seat it’s time to land.” Greez says from the cockpit, ending the awkward tension that Cal and Merrin had shared as Cal goes to take his seat next to Greez. 

Cere takes a seat on the couch next to Merrin.

“Are you sure me going on this mission with Cal is a good idea?” Merrin asks the elder woman. 

“I think so. It’s a simple and low-risk mission. All you have to do is follow Cal’s lead and blend into the townsfolk and tourists visiting for the festival. Check into your hotel room, and then meet the target at night at the fountain at midnight. It’s the perfect opportunity for you to learn more about life on other planets in the galaxy.” Cere explains.

“I agree. And I am eager to see what life is like beyond Dathomir. But I already messed up once on this mission and we haven’t even landed the ship yet!” Merrin exclaims. “Now I’m worried that I’ll mess up again somehow and put Cal and our mission in jeopardy.” Merrin explains.

“Don’t worry about that.” Cere replies and places her hand on top of Merrin’s. “Just stick with Cal and follow his lead and you’ll be fine.” 

“Thank you Cere. I will follow your advice.” Merrin says. 

* * *

The ship lands on a forested planet with tall trees with red leaves, near the outskirts of a village. 

“Alright, you kids have fun!” Greez says as Cal, Merrin and BD-1 are about to leave. 

“Greez this is a mission, we’re not here to have fun.” Cal says.

“Well this town is holding a festival today.” Cere reminds them. “And you’re supposed to blend in. So you should have a little bit of fun in order to keep your cover.” 

“Alright, then I guess we’ll have a little bit of fun.” Cal says and looks at Merrin. “Ready to go?” 

“Yes. I am.” Merrin says and takes his hand. 

* * *

As they walk through the woods towards town, Cal notices Merrin trailing behind and looking up at the trees. 

“Are they different from Dathomir?” Cal asks her and looks up at the trees too. “I didn’t think they looked that different. They’ve got red leaves.” 

“Yes but the flowers are different.” Merrin says. 

Cal looks up at a tree and notices a flower hanging off one of the branches. He reaches out with his hand and uses the Force to gently pluck it from the branch and carry it into his hand. Then he offers it to Merrin. 

“Here, now you can see it more closely.” Cal says as Merrin takes it from him and smiles. 

“It’s beautiful.” Merrin says and twirls the plant in her fingers before looking at her surroundings. “I have never seen so many beautiful things like this before.”

“Yeah...” Cal says while staring at her. “I know what you mean.” 

BD-1 gives him a light tap on the cheek with one of his s-comp links and then beeps something to Cal that makes him blush.

“What is he saying?” Merrin asks.

“Nothing important.” Cal assures her before glaring at the little droid on his shoulder.

BD-1 hops off and scampers ahead of them, happily scanning plants and animals while Merrin gently tucks the flower Cal gave her behind her ear.

* * *

She enjoyed the woods immensely. But the town itself was a different story. There were so many people. Even when her sisters were alive Merrin had never been in a crowd like this before. 

She kept bumping into people, and brushing against them. And even though the touches were accidental, it made her a bit uncomfortable. But there was one person’s touch that comforted her. And that’s how she found herself clinging to Cal’s arm and pressed firmly against his side. 

“Mer, are you okay?” Cal asks her, noticing her discomfort.

“Yes. It’s just...” she starts but Cal finishes for her.

“So many people.” He says and Merrin nods her head.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Cal asks.

“Just let me stay close to you?” Merrin asks.

Cal smiles and blushes and gently takes her hand in his. 

“Of course.” He tells her and BD-1 beeps something to him that makes him blush again and scold his droid. 

Merrin couldn’t help but laugh at their conversation, even though she could only understand things from Cal’s end. 

Meanwhile Cal was thankful that Merrin couldn’t understand what BD-1 was saying. Since he was teasing him endlessly on his feelings for the Nightsister. 

They reach a market place and Cal tells Merrin that they were supposed to use some of the credits that Cere gave them to buy things so they look less suspicious.

And they did need that cover, because there were a lot of storm troopers patrolling the streets. 

One booth that was of interest to Cal was one that was selling ponchos and droid parts. Of course. But the one next to it was selling some herbs that Merrin found interesting because she could use them in her potions. 

“You don’t look like you’re from around here.” The seller, a kind old lady asks. 

Merrin felt her heart sink. Perhaps she and Cal didn’t blend in as well as Cere had hoped? Or perhaps it was just her who stuck out like a sore thumb because of her appearance. 

“No I am visiting.” Merrin says and notices some pressed flowers that look similar to the one in her hair. 

“Ah then I see why you would take interest in the local plants.” The seller says. “Would you like to purchase these? When ground up they make a pain relieving lotion.”

“Yes! I would like to purchase them to make a potion-I mean lotion.” Merrin quickly corrects herself. 

Cal who was checking out some droid parts at the booth next to hers smirks and chuckles a bit at Merrin’s slip up. 

Merrin would be annoyed, if his smirk wasn’t so damn hot.

“Alright that’ll be five credits.” The seller says.

Merrin hands her the money. Thankfully Cere had taught her about currency before this mission.

“Great.” The seller says and pulls out a sales book to mark the sale. “What was your name?”

“Merrin.” She says, unsure if she should come up with a name or not. 

She probably didn’t need to change her name. It’s not like the Empire knew it.

“And last name?” The seller asks. 

“Last name?” Merrin asks, confused. 

“Yes dear, what’s your family name?” The seller asks.

Family name...Merrin didn’t have one of those. What was a family name? She had to think of something quick. But coming up with a name is hard! Why do people outside of Dathomir have two names? Wait a minute...two names! Someone she knew with two names was standing nearby! 

“Kestis!” She blurts out as soon as the thought pops into her head. 

Upon hearing Merrin give his last name to the seller, claiming it was hers, he nearly dropped the droid part he purchased and BD-1 let out a series of surprised beeps. 

“So your name is Merrin Kestis?” The seller asks. 

“Y-yes.” Merrin says and looks at Cal who’s face was turning nearly as red as his hair. 

“Kestis?” The seller at Cal’s booth says. “Hey Marge, this guy’s last name is Kestis! And they walked up here together so he must be her husband!”

“Husband?” Merrin asks softly, not recognizing the word but Cal quickly pulls her into his arms to distract the sellers.

“Yes! I’m her husband.” Cal says quickly. “And she’s my wife...” Cal looks down at Merrin lovingly. “My beautiful wife that I love so much.” 

Merrin feels herself blush as Cal discreetly explains to her what these sellers assumed they were. A romantic couple! 

“Yes!” Merrin agrees and moves out of his arms to stand behind him and wrap her own around him, one over his shoulder and one by his waist. “This is my husband whom I love very much.” She says and presses a kiss to his cheek.

Upon feeling her lips against him Cal blushes and BD-1 beeps in surprise. 

“Aw how adorable, they’re married and they still get so flustered around each other.” Marge, the seller says. “But wait a minute, if you two are married how come your husband isn’t wearing a ring?”

“Oh uh where we come from you don’t need to wear wedding rings.” Cal explains. 

“Is that so?” Marge asks, not convinced.

“Yes.” Cal says and waves his hand. “It is.” 

“Oh, well I suppose it is then.” Marge says and Cal smiles knowing his trick was effective. “Well you young love birds will enjoy the festival tonight. Enjoy!” 

“Thank you, we will.” Cal says and quickly leads Merrin away down the street. 

“I am so sorry Cal Kestis, I did not know using your last name would have romantic connotations-“ Merrin begins to apologize before Cal stops her. 

“Mer it’s fine.” Cal says and smiles at her.

Instantly Merrin felt relieved. It was amazing how Cal could manage to clear her mind of any and all worries with just a smile and those beautiful green eyes of his.

“I just wasn’t expecting it is all.” Cal says and runs his hand through his hair.

“Cal,” Merrin starts. “I figured out that a husband and wife are a romantic couple but we did not have those on Dathomir. What are they?” 

“Uh…” Cal starts then blushes and rubs the back of his neck. “Well, in most parts of the galaxy, when two people fall in love and want to spend their lives with someone, they enter into a contract known as marriage. It means that they pledge themselves to each other to love until they die. And sometimes when that contract is made, one of them will take the last name of their partner and exchange rings to show that they’re bound to each other.”

“Oh...so it is like what my sisters would do on Dathomir sometimes. What I thought I would do with Ilyana someday. Spend our lives together, devoted to one another in a bond of love.” Merrin says.

“Yeah pretty much like that but with paperwork.” Cal explains.

Merrin looks away from him and shyly brushes her bangs behind her ear. 

“Then I see why you reacted the way you did when I used your last name. I’m sorry, if I had known-“

“It’s okay, really.” Cal assures her with a kind smile. “Looking around, it seems like there’s a lot of couples out and about in town.”

Merrin looks at the people around them and notices that many of them are in pairs. Hugging, holding hands, and in some cases kissing. 

“So maybe pretending to be married wouldn’t be such a bad idea?” Cal shyly suggests.

To his delight Merrin smiles at the idea.

“No it would not. I would be very happy to be your wife Cal Kestis.” Merrin says “I-I mean pretend to be!” She quickly adds when she sees his eyes go wide from her statement. “Not that I wouldn’t want to be your wife- I’m sure you’re a wonderful romantic partner and anyone would be lucky to have you, I just-“ 

“Mer, it’s okay I understand what you meant.” Cal assures the flustered Nightsister once again. 

“Sorry. I have only just learned what marriage is today. You probably know much more about it than I do.” Merrin assumes.

“Well actually uh, I don’t know much. People didn’t get married very often on Bracca. And Jedi in the Order weren’t allowed to get married because we weren’t supposed to form personal attachments.” Cal explains. 

“Oh.” Merrin says as her heart sinks. 

As Cal had explained marriage to her, it sounded like something she might like to do with him someday. Be together with him like she once thought she would with Ilyana. But now those hopes had been squashed. 

Cal could sense her disappointment, and he felt his own heart drop, remembering his Order’s old rules, and what his Master would think of him for developing feelings for anyone, much less a Nightsister. 

But when some storm troopers pass by, he’s pulled back to reality. They were here for a mission. 

“Let’s go check into our hotel room and wait for our contact to let us know they’re here.” Cal suggests. 

“Okay.” Merrin agrees. 

She cautiously slides her hand back into his and the two of them smile at each other as Merrin steps in a bit closer to him as they continue to walk down the street.

Cal only looks away from her to glare at BD-1 after some teasing beeps he made. But for the rest of their walk to the hotel, all they could think about was each other. Without a care in the world for any villagers or Imps they passed on their way. 

* * *

When they enter their hotel room they felt a sense of relief wash over them. There were no Imps watching their every move in here so they could let their guard down. 

The room had one refresher and only one bed but it wasn’t a problem because they wouldn’t be spending the night there anyway. So Merrin assumed that any potential awkward situations that could arise from that would be eliminated. But little did she know that as she took a seat on the bed and BD-1 scampered onto her lap, that Cal was removing his clothes to use the refresher. 

“Our contact isn’t supposed to arrive until nightfall. So we’ve got about an hour to kill.” Cal explains and begins to take off his shirt. “We’re supposed to be meeting them at the fountain in the town square. But if we show up there too soon then there won’t be much of a crowd to hide in. And any Imps stationed around there will be suspicious and more likely to stop us and ask questions.”

“Okay. So we’ll just stay in this room until-oh!” She gasps when she turns to face Cal and sees his bare chest. 

She had not been expecting him to disrobe. She should turn away from him and give him some privacy but her brain didn’t seem to be working at the moment. Instead all she could seem to do was stare at him. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to form words but she couldn’t think of any that didn’t have to do with his pecs or his abs and that v-line damn...

And just like what happened earlier in the day with Cal, BD-1 immediately beeps worriedly to Merrin and offers her a stim, thinking something was wrong with her and Cal can’t help but smile as she gently shoos the droid away, assuring him she was fine. 

“Something wrong Mer?” Cal asks.

“Uh...no.” Merrin manages to reply. “I just um...why did you take your shirt off?” She squeaks.

Cal smirks, amused and feeling some pride in how flustered Merrin was at the sight of him shirtless. He was also a bit flustered himself because “dank ferrik is she checking me out?...” He thinks. 

“Well I was going to hop in the refresher since I could use a shower and I figured that it would make us look less suspicious if we actually used this room for something while we’re in it. We may not be on this planet long but we don’t want to give the Empire any signs that we were here, in case they want to follow up on any suspicious activity on their stolen information.”

“Right...” Merrin says, lost in thought as she stares at his muscular arms as he folds up his shirt. 

“That and I feel kind of guilty that I saw you...uh...in a state of undress earlier today.” He gulps. “So I figured letting you see me shirtless would make it even.”

“Yes...I suppose it...does.” Merrin stammers, still staring at his torso. 

It’s not like seeing a male’s bare chest was a new sight for her. The Nightbrothers seldom wore shirts, and Malicos didn’t cover up much either. So why was seeing Cal like this making her feel so flustered. 

As Merrin continues to stare, and the room stays silent, Cal realizes he’ll have to speak up since words seemed to be failing Merrin at the moment. 

“Something interesting catch your eye?” Cal asks teasingly.

“Abs..olutely!” Merrin quickly corrects herself. “Yes I-uh, can’t help but notice you have um…” she struggles to think of a reply while staring at his chest for a tame answer. “scars.” she settles on for an answer. 

“Oh.” Cal says and looks down at the marks that adorned his body. “Yeah, scrapping isn’t exactly a safe job. You’re in danger every day. I’m lucky I’ve only got a few scars to show for it. Others have had worse.” 

“The Nightbrothers have many scars on their bodies too. Marks from battles with the many beasts that roam the planet. They take pride in them, thinking of them as marks of victory.” Merrin says, thinking out loud.

“That makes sense.” Cal says. “I can see why they’d think of them like that. Do you think I’d make a good Nightbrother?” 

Merrin laughs at his question and Cal’s chest floods with warmth at the sight and sound of it. She was normally so stoic and blunt. Seeing her let go and be visibly happy like this was heartwarming. And beautiful.

“Oh Cal Kestis you may be able to best the Nightbrothers in combat but you are far too gentle, and kind, and caring to be one.” Merrin says and steps closer to him. “You’re like them in some ways. But different in others. I like that.”

Cal can feel the redness creeping up his neck to his cheeks as she compliments him. And he’s thankful she’s too busy looking at his torso to notice his face. 

“You have hair on your chest. And on your arms.” Merrin notices. 

“And my pits.” Cal says and lifts his arm to reveal some red hair growing in his armpit.

An action that he immediately regrets and starts mentally beating himself up about once he sees her recoil at the sight and crinkle her nose in disgust.

“The Nightbrothers do not have any hair at all. But I notice that human males do. I did not know human males had hair on other parts of their bodies as well.” Merrin explains.

“We pretty much have hair everywhere.” Cal says. “But we keep it clean and shave the parts where we don’t want it.” 

“I see.” Merrin says. 

Cal goes back to folding his poncho when he notices Merrin’s hand move towards his arm before she brings it back and wrings it with her other hand. His heart began to pound. 

“Mer do you want to touch it?” Cal asks. 

Merrin’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink. 

“Yes. If that’s alright with you?” Merrin asks. 

Cal turns to face her, standing up a bit straighter and flexing a bit to try to impress her.

“Feel away.” He says.

Merrin gently reaches out to touch his arm. She flinches a bit when her fingers make contact with his skin, but then she smiles as she slides her hand along his forearm, finding the feeling of hair on his strong arms different but not bad. 

She looks at the faint red curls on his pecs, and gently brings her hand up to touch them. Cal inhales as Merrin slides her hand along his chest and she can’t help but giggle. 

“What?” Cal asks.

“They’re so soft and cute.” Merrin comments and Cal arches an eyebrow. “Cute?” 

“Yes they are cute.” Merrin says.

She brings her hand up to his cheek and gently places her hand up on his cheek. 

“Your cheek feels scratchy.” Merrin notices. “Why is that?”

“Those are the hairs growing back in after I shaved them yesterday.” Cal says, using all his willpower not to lean into her touch or kiss her hand. 

“Hmm...” Merrin says. “I wonder what you would look like with a beard.” 

Cal lets out a short laugh.

“When I first started growing facial hair Prauf told me I looked like a womp rat and then he taught me how to shave.” Cal explains. 

Merrin laughs. She did not know what a womp rat was but she knew about Prauf. Cal had told her about his time on Bracca. And it sounded like this Prauf person had taken good care of Cal after his Master’s death. He had taught Cal a valuable life skill such as shaving to take care of himself. 

But the texture of his hair was not the only thing she was feeling on Cal’s body. 

There was evidence of his harsh life all over his body. The harshest being the wound he obtained from a Sith Lord after she had joined their crew. 

Merrin brings her hand down and moves it over to the scar from where he was stabbed by Darth Vader. 

“Was it painful?” Merrin asks. 

“Yeah. Hurt like hell.” Cal says.

Merrin’s eyes roam over his form before moving up to his face. 

“You have so many scars.” She says and reaches up to touch the blaster scar along his jawline. “You’ve had so much pain in your life.” 

“Yeah. Life’s been pretty rough on me. It still is.” Cal says before gently placing his hands on Merrin’s waist. “But it’s gotten better since I met Cere, and Greez, and BD-1,” Cal gently pulls her closer to him, closing the distance between them until her body was flush with his. “and you.” Cal finishes and Merrin looks up at him. 

Merrin’s heart was racing but she felt so comfortable in his embrace. Feeling the heat of his body under her hands, and getting lost in his emerald eyes. Their faces start getting closer together and their gazes shift to each other’s lips. 

Unfortunately a knock at the door ends the tender moment between them and they jump apart. 

“Housekeeping.” A voice says. 

Cal answers. It was just a housekeeper dropping off towels. After checking them to make sure they weren’t tampered with by Imps, Cal decides to go into the refresher. 

While he was showering, Merrin thinks about something Marge said:

“But wait a minute, if you two are married how come your husband isn’t wearing a ring?”

Merrin wore rings, not for marriage but as tokens to remember her sisters by. While they were walking, Cal mentioned that cultures regarding marriage differ from each other. And that not every couple chose to wear rings as a sign of their bond, but some did so that’s why Marge was surprised to see Merrin wearing a ring but not Cal since she thought they were married. Not every culture uses rings, but every culture did have something for married couples to show that they were married. So if she and Cal were going to pretend to be married, then they would need something too, lest they seem more suspicious to the Empire and not just regular tourists.

She fiddles with her necklace as she tries to think of something. And that’s when she gets an idea. 

When Cal came out of the refresher Merrin was standing at the foot of the bed, holding something and smiling.

“What’cha got there?” Cal asks. 

“A little something I made to help us pass as husband and wife.” Merrin says. 

Cal’s eyes widen when he sees her holding up a necklace. It was a simple chain with a triangle pendant on the end of it. 

“A marriage necklace.” Cal says and steps forward to look at it. “Good call Mer. But where did you find the materials to-“ 

That’s when he notices the center triangle in her necklace was missing.

“Oh Mer you didn’t have to-“

“It’s alright Cal Kestis. I don’t mind. I wanted to do it. Put on the rest of your clothes and I will give it to you.” Merrin instructs and Cal does what she says.

By the time he got his rigger’s vest on Merrin couldn’t wait anymore. She was too excited. She offers to put the necklace on him and Cal couldn’t help but blush as she fastens the chain around his neck. 

“There.” Merrin says and gently fingers the triangle pendant on his chest. “Now we match.” 

“Yeah, we do.” Cal agrees.

They stare at each other for a few moments before Merrin breaks the silence. 

“Is there anything else that married couples do in public that we should do?” Merrin asks. 

“Well, wearing these necklaces and holding hands should be enough to show everyone that we’re together.” Cal explains. “But if you want to be more convincing...we could kiss.” Cal suggests softly and Merrin blushes. “If you want to.”

“I...I think I…would like to try...” Merrin stammers softly as she looks into his eyes.

Cal gently brushes back a lock of her hair with his hand again. He leans in closer to her face and Merrin closes her eyes and does the same. 

Then a ping on Cal’s comm interrupts them. 

“That’s our contact. It’s time to go.” Cal says. 

They both reluctantly abandon their embrace to put their ponchos back on before heading out the door.

* * *

Cere’s intel had been right about the town square. It was packed with people wearing red ponchos tonight. 

There were so many people that Merrin was afraid that if she let go of Cal’s hand she might lose him in the crowd. But she also feared the crowd because of all of the people crowding around her just like earlier when she first set foot in town. But worse because they people were so packed together she felt like she couldn’t move out of their way. 

Thankfully Cal gave her hand reassuring squeezes to remind her that he was here with her. And once they made their way into the crowd enough to see the fountain in it’s full glory, Merrin completely forgot about the crowd. 

“Wow...” she says and smiles. “It’s beautiful.”

The water seemed almost magical with lights from the floating candles in it shining off of the water, and flower petals floating about.

“Yeah it sure is.” Cal says and takes a moment to appreciate it’s beauty, before taking the rest of the time to appreciate the beauty standing next to him. 

“So when do we meet them?” Merrin asks in a hushed tone.

“Soon. When the clock strikes midnight, all the couples are supposed to kiss for one minute. While everyone’s distracted, our contact will meet us at this spot, and hand us the disk.” Cal explains in a hushed tone. 

“I understand. But if everyone is supposed to kiss, does that mean that we should kiss as well?” Merrin asks. 

Cal’s heart began to race as he looks at Merrin. The buzz of the crowd around them fades away, and all he can perceive is her and the loud ticking of the clock in the bell tower across from the fountain. He doesn’t even hear BD-1’s beeps of surprise from his shoulder. All he could focus on was Merrin.

“We should. If that’s what you want Merrin?” Cal asks.

“It is what I want Cal Kestis.” Merrin answers. 

Without breaking eye-contact, Cal gently wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her in close to him. He could feel something pulling him towards her but it wasn’t the Force, it was his heart. And it would seem this pull was mutual, for she begins to lean closer to him too. Cupping her hands around his neck and bringing her face closer to his until their lips finally meet in a gentle kiss just as the clock struck midnight.

Merrin’s heart soars with delight at the feeling of Cal’s lips against hers, and Cal feels the same. 

But when he gently brings his hand up to cup her cheek, it brushes against her necklace. And Cal gets a sense echo of when she broke the middle piece off to craft the necklace he was wearing now. 

He could feel there was no regret or sadness in her actions as she breaks off the piece and uses a chain BD-1 found on the floor to attach it to. He could feel that Merrin was worried that he wouldn’t like the necklace. But the emotion that hit him the hardest was her love. Pure and true. And all for him. Just like he felt for her.

And with that, he pulls her tighter against him, cups her cheek and deepens their kiss. 

Merrin grunts softly, not expecting Cal to be so passionate suddenly. But she did not dislike it. In fact, she loved it. So she kissed him back with just as much fervor and before long they were making out. 

BD-1 let’s out a trill of surprise before noticing someone walk over towards them. 

He taps Cal’s head repeatedly, trying to get him to tear away from Merrin. He’s successful right when the contact approaches them.

“BD what is your prob-oh.” Cal whispers. 

The contact, a kind middle-aged human woman smiles at them. 

“You’re the Mantis?” She asks.

Cal and Merrin nod their heads and the spy smiles.

“I see why Saw picked you. You two really got into character.” She whispers before discreetly handing Cal the disk and disappearing into the crowd. 

Cal and Merrin turn back to each other and blush while BD-1 makes a noise that was the droid equivalent to a wolf-whistle.

* * *

When they got back on the Mantis, Cere was practicing her halikset and Greez was cooking stew to save for lunch tomorrow. 

“We’re back!” Cal announces as they come on board. 

“I knew you would be! Another successful mission!” Cere praises as Cal hands her the disk. 

“Yep, and I didn’t even have to use my lightsaber once.” Cal says. 

“Even more impressive.” Cere notes. “Usually something always goes awry with you.” 

Cal scratches the back of his neck while Cere turns her attention to Merrin.

“And what about you Merrin? You got a good taste for life in the galaxy today! Did you enjoy it? Did anything fun happen during your mission?” Cere asks.

“I became Cal’s wife.” Merrin says bluntly. 

Cere nearly drops her hallikset and Greez drops his bowl and some of the stew spills onto the floor which BD happily goes to scan. 

“What?!” Cere exclaims. 

“We leave you kids alone for one afternoon and you come back hitched!” Greez exclaims. “Wow that was fast!” 

“W-we’re not actually married.” Cal quickly assures his crew mates. “We ended up pretending to be husband and wife as part of our cover to blend in.” 

Cere and Greez let out a sigh of relief. 

“Oh thank the Force.” Greez says. “You two were only gone for one afternoon. If your relationship moved that fast you’d be having your first kid by tomorrow.” Greez huffs and bends over to clean up the mess on the floor. 

“Well I guess we should have seen that coming.” Cere says, setting her hallikset aside. “This festival is one that celebrates lovers after all.”

“And yet you failed to mention that to us before we left?” Cal questions. 

“I didn’t want to make things awkward since you two were going together alone.” Cere explains. “Especially since they were awkward enough after this morning’s incident.” 

“Oh don’t worry, Cal let me touch his bare chest and arms so we’re even now.” Merrin casually explains to Cere.

The former Jedi blinks in confusion and Greez’s bowl slips from his hands and lands on the floor again, meanwhile Cal was blushing and scratching the back of his neck.

“Well...that’s good then.” Cere says, unsure of what else to say. “You two have had a long day. You should go get some rest. Greez and I are about to turn in for the night too.”

“Alright then, goodnight you guys. I’ll see you in the morning.” Cal says and heads back towards the engine room. 

“As will I. Goodnight everyone.” Merrin says and disappears in a puff of green mist. 

* * *

In the engine room, Cal climbs into his cot as BD-1 powers down to charge for the night. 

He’s about to go to sleep before he feels the necklace Merrin gave him brush against his hand. He reaches out with the Force and senses Merrin is still up. 

“Mer, are you there?” He asks. 

The Nightsister appears in a cloud of green mist. 

“I’m right here, do you need something Cal?” Merrin asks. 

“Yeah.” Cal says and sits up. “I can give this back to you.” He starts to take off the necklace she gave him. “Now that we’ve finished the mission and we don’t need to pretend to be married anymore, you can fix your necklace so it’s just like it was before.”

“I don’t want to fix my necklace.” Merrin says. “I like it the way it is. And I like that you have a piece of it because it makes me feel like you have me with you wherever you go, like how I feel now when I look at my necklace and feel like you are with me.” Merrin explains. “I want you to keep it. But if you do not want it anymore I understand-“

“No I love it!” Cal says. “I’ll proudly wear it every day. So I’ll have you with me wherever I go.”

Merrin blushes and brushes her bangs behind her ear. 

“And it’ll come in handy in case we ever have to pretend to be married again on the fly.” Cal adds.

“Yes I agree.” Merrin says. “Who knows when that situation could arise again?” 

Cal looks at his cot, and bites his lip briefly as he gets a bold idea. 

“Maybe you should spend the night here in my cot with me then.” Cal says. “For practice, in case we have to pretend to be married again.” 

“That sounds like a wise idea.” Merrin says and climbs into his cot and lays on her side facing him. “You make a very clever and handsome husband Cal Kestis.” 

“And you’re an even smarter and more beautiful wife Merrin Kestis.” Cal says. 

Merrin feels butterflies in her stomach upon hearing his compliment. And the fact that he said her name with his.

“Merrin Kestis...” She says softly. “I like how it sounds.” 

“So do I.” Cal says and Merrin’s heart beats even faster. 

“Too bad Jedi are not supposed to get married.” Merrin says. 

“Well...Jedi could get married. But if they did that meant they would have to leave the Order. And the way I see it, I’m not part of the Order anymore because it no longer exists. So I’m free to make you my wife, for real someday, if you would want that.” Cal explains. 

Merrin could feel herself tearing up in joy. 

“Yes. I would want that.” Merrin says. “Would you want it?” 

“Yes. I love you Merrin.” Cal admits.

“I love you too Cal.” Merrin replies before they both lean in and kiss each other. 

Their lips part after a minute or so and they rest their foreheads together, relaxed in each other’s company as sleep overtook them. 

“Goodnight Cal Kestis.” Merrin says. 

“Goodnight Merrin Kestis.” Cal replies.

And so they fall asleep in each other’s loving arms and dream of the life they could have together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you liked it! Art credits go to spectral-musette and lukael from tumblr!


End file.
